There exist numerous types of fluid dispenser member that enable fluid to be dispensed from a fluid reservoir. Amongst such dispenser members, mention can be made, in particular, of pumps and valves that are active members, as opposed to passive dispenser members in the form of simple dispenser orifices that are closable by means of an outlet valve or a stopper. Usually, the dispenser member includes a body via which the dispenser member is mounted in stationary manner on a mounting part of the dispenser, which can be the reservoir proper, or it can be an intermediate element that is mounted on the reservoir and receives the dispenser member. It is also possible to imagine a plurality of intermediate elements connecting the dispenser member to the reservoir. In any event, the body must always be mounted on some form of mounting part. In general, the body serves to support other component elements of the dispenser member. For a pump, the body also serves to support the inlet valve, and, in co-operation with a piston, also defines a pump chamber of variable volume. The pump or dispenser chamber communicates with the reservoir by means of the inlet valve, and advantageously communicates with the outside through an outlet valve.
In entirely conventional manner, mounting the dispenser member on the mounting part merely has the function of holding the dispenser member in firm and leaktight manner, so as to constitute a dispenser that is strong and leaktight.
In other words, mounting the dispenser member on the mounting part does not influence the assembly of the various component elements of the dispenser member. For example, when the body defines a housing for receiving another component element of the dispenser member, fastening or sealing the component element in the housing of the body is not in any way dependent on mounting the dispenser member on the mounting part.